¡¿SOY MUJER!
by lanilibra
Summary: Han pasado 3 años de la guerra y el equipo 7 se ha vuelto más unido que nunca pero durante una misión ocurre lo inesperado y son atrapados por una bruma roja y ahora ¡¿NARUTO ES MUJER! Que pensara Hinata de esto NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, InoSai, etc NO YURI
1. Empieza el desastre

Un cuerpo se revolvía entre las sabanas de una cama

-Tengo tanto sueño dattebayo!-era una dulce voz femenina que … aguarda ¡¿FEMENINA?!

La figura se levantó de golpe y corrió al baño al darse cuenta de que esa no era su voz.

-ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA JODIDA BROMA!- en el reflejo se veía una dulce chica de unos 19 años rubia con el cabello amarrado en dos coletas altas de ojos grandes y azules (conservaba le marcas en las mejillas) cuerpo de infarto y de piel levemente bronceada (para ser más específicos era "naruko")

-QUE MIERDA ME PASO! Hay no sakura, sasuke ellos…-no logro terminar la frase en lo que se escucharon dos gritos muy potentes

-AAAAAHHHH!

-pero que pulmones tienen esos dos- dijo una gotita de sudor bajaba por su cabeza y entonces cayo en cuenta-¿Qué asían esos dos juntos a esta hora? falta una hora para el entrenamiento…- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, no se tenía que ser genio para saber por qué un hombre y una mujer despertaban juntos

-mejor no pienso en eso ¿en que estaba? Aa si ya me acorde ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!


	2. bruma¿azul?

Naruto no me pertece pero la historia siip

* * *

En la oficina se encontraba el Hokage Kakashi Hatake ¿y que asía? pues que más que leer su novela educativa el icha icha paradaise

-Kakashi-sensei ya estoy aquí para que me llamo-dijo mientras entraba una hermosa peli-rosa de ojos jades.

-oh sakura solo espera faltan sasuke y naruto, por cierto ¿cómo van las cosas con sasuke? Espero que estén usando protección, dime sasuke sabia como meterla o tú le enseñaste -dijo con la clara intención de incomodarla mientras un sonrisa se formaba bajo su máscara sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo al ver como la peli-rosa se sonrojaba a mas no poder en ese momento se abre la puerta y entran sasuke y naruto

-kakashi-sensei espero que esto sea rápido porque sábado será el primer año que Hinata y yo llevamos juntos y no quiero llegar tarde

Naruto y Hinata eran novios desde hace un año después de que fuera secuestrada por Toneri, aun cuando era considerado un héroe en el mundo shinobi eso no basto para que Hiashi dejara que fuera novio de su princesita y tuvo que pasar muchas pruebas antes de ser aceptado por el Clan Hyuga. Aun así amaba demasiado a Hinata como para rendirse tan fácilmente. Pero volviendo a donde estábamos

-no te preocupes naruto no les llevara más de tres días

-oye kakashi ¿Qué le pasa a sakura?- dijo sasuke mientras picaba la mejilla de la peli-rosa con el dedo índice y sakura no sabía no que pedo ya que seguía ida ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la llegada de sus compañeros de equipo-( _parece un tomate, hay se me antojo un tomate)-_ oye sakura, sakura reacciona

-cierto sakura ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo kakashi fingiendo una inocencia que obviamente no tenia

-( _ **inner-saku: maldito kakashi que solo lo hizo para jodernos pero ya nos vengaremos y tu reacciona no te quedes como pendeja**_ _lo siento, oye que es lo que nos está picando la mejilla_ _ **COMO QUE ¿QUE ES?... Es el papasote de sasuke-kun**_ _pervertida*¬¬_ _ **hay no te hagas la modosita que te encantaría que con ese dedito picara otra cosa**_ _*¬*NO ES SIERTO #=_=_ _ **AYAHA! Esa ni tú te la crees)**_

-oye sakura-chan ¿estás bien? - pregunto naruto y en ese momento regreso a la realidad. Y hay estaban kakashi, naruto y sasuke mirándola como si estuviera loca (sasuke ya había dejado de picarle la mejilla)

-ahh si por?- estaba pero si bien desorientada

-porque te quedaste toda ida y luego empezaste a hacer caras raras ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo kakashi de lo más tranquilo mientras sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada y es que el carbón no desaprovechaba una oportunidad para joderla y lo peor que solo a ella ya que sasuke era inmune a incomodarse. Todo empezó por que hace 10 meses sasuke había vuelto de su viaje de redención y se había reintegrado al equipo 7 a lo que ellos se empezaron a ver mucho y solo ellos ya que desde que kakashi es el Hokage ya no va a las misiones con ellos, Yamato y Sai estan ocupados con misiones AMBU y naruto ahh naruto toma cada opurtunidad que puede para ver a Hinata ya que ha estado preparandose para tomar el cargor como Hokage y entre eso y las misiones no tenia tiempo para consentir a su novia como era debido, por lo que siempre terminaban haciendo las misiones ellos dos solos, mas no tienen un relación tal cual aunque eso no quita que en la aldea empezaran los rumores como el que dice que "el ultimo Uchiha y la alumna de la quinta hokage se entienden bajo las sabanas" cosa que es más que cierta mas ellos prefirieron tener su relación en el anonimato, nadie lo sabía y cuando se dice nadie es NADIE ni siquiera naruto, eso hasta que un día que kakashi entro al departamento de sasuke pensando que él no estaba para dejarle unos papeles y se encontró con una situación muyyy muyyyy MUYYYYY comprometedora. Y adivinen quien inicio el rumor…

-enserio ohh lo siento-estaba de lo más avergonzada y como no, si cada vez que mira a sasuke y a kakashi recuerda como su sensei que la cuido como a una hija la encontró en la cama sasuke, ambos desnudos, ella sobre él, siendo penetrada a base de cabalgadas mientras él tenía una mano en su seno derecho de ella y la otra mano (ósea la prótesis) en la cadera de ella para ayudarla con las penetraciones, eso no es algo que se olvida fácilmente

-bueno como sea…( _mendigos chamacos me dejaron trauma y solo por eso ahora se chingan ¡por calientes! jojojoo_ )…la misión: tienen que ir a el templo de la montaña que esta al norte de la aldea, se han reportado varios secuestros y por lo que parece tiene relación con una extraña bruma azul que aparece en la montaña justo después del atardecer—y seguido de esto volvió a poner su novela enfrente del rostro

-¿bruma azul? No es un color extraño—pregunto sakura- _aquí hay algo muy raro la bruma suele ser blanca, gris o incluso negra pero azul_

-pos realmente no sé, eso es lo que dicen los reportes- dicho esto le arrojo a naruto un pergamino—solo es una misión de investigación, ya al parecer no se es seguro que hay se hayan dado las desapariciones… bueno como sea ya váyanse

Sin más los tres abandonaron la oficina ( _que bueno que ya se fuero me empezaba a hartar de tenerlos aquí, y ahora a seguir trabajando_ ) pensó kakashi mientras se acomodaba en su silla y se ponía a leer su amada novela erótica

* * *

En las puertas de konoha se ve a sakura y sasuke ambos ya fastidiados mientras a lo lejos se divisa a naruto corriendo a toda velocidad para después detenerse enfrente de ellos (los tres ya listos para la misión con traje de misión y todo)

-oye dobe como que se te está pegando las mañas de kakashi de siempre llegar tarde

-TEME! No me digas dobe- sakura no hiso más que empezar a sobarse el huesito de la nariz para tratar de relajarse sabe que empezaran a pelear y de verdad no está de humor

-yo te digo como se me da la gana- ambos estaban listos para empezar una pelea cuando sakura los separo

-bueno ya los dos! Naruto ¿Por qué llegaste con media hora de retraso?

Naruto puso expresión de idiota mientras atrás de él aparecía un fondo de flores y corazones que quien sebe donde chingados salió

-tenía que ir a despedirme de mi linda Hinata-chan como kami manda-y más corazoncitos salían, a sakura y a sasuke seles hincho una vena. A sakura porque envidiaba a Hinata y es que sasuke la ama y ella lo sabe pero abecés quisiera que fuera más sentimental y expresivo no frio y seco, pero que podía hacer ella lo amaba y por nada del mundo lo cambia. Y a sasuke porque cuando se trata de Hinata, Naruto suele ser más que estúpido de lo normal o al menos eso creé él.

-dobe kami no manda esas pendejadas- dándole un zape bajándolo de su nube

-bueno ya vámonos que por tu culpa naruto ya perdimos mucho tiempo- dijo sakura dándose la vuelta para salir de la aldea seguida por sasuke

-no es mi culpa que sean unos amargados que no digan lo que sienten- murmuro molesto naruto

Sakura y sasuke lo oyeron perfectamente pero prefirieron ignorar ya que si hablaban podían salir raspados y no querían hacer pública su relación ya que decírselo a naruto era igual que decírselo a media aldea

* * *

Las últimas 5 horas habían sido una tortura para los tres:

Naruto se la pasaba hablando de cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera para pasar el rato y molestar sasuke lo que lo llevaba a una pelea de lo más estúpida para terminar siendo golpeado por sakura que llegaba a su límite de paciencia lo único que lo consolaba es que a diferencia de cuando era niños ahora sakura era equitativa y no solo lo golpeaba a él sino que sasuke también se llevaba uno que otro fregadazo

Sakura ya no aguantaba las peleas estúpidas dobe-teme que la estaban volviendo loca y terminaba explotando y ahora sasuke no se salvaba por estarle siguiendo el juego al idiota de naruto y pues lo amaba a sasuke pero no por eso iba dejar pasar el hecho de que abecés se pasaba pendejo

Sasuke estaba hastiado de oír hablar a naruto y los golpes recibidos por sakura no ayudaban mucho. Extrañaba las épocas en las que sakura lo tenía en un pedestal en esas épocas en las que no recibía sus guamazos y se limitaba a burlarse de naruto

Faltaba una hora para que anocheciera y apenas había llegaban a los pies de la montaña y eso que la montaña no estaba tan lejos pero como y el trio de zopencos se la pasaban distrayéndose no avanzaban mucho que digamos

-será mejor que acampemos esta noche mañana seguimos-dijo sakura tirando su mochila al suelo

-NO!- grito eufórico el rubio- TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR LO MAS ANTES POSIBLE!

Y en eso recibió un zape cortesía de su linda compañera

-SAKURA-CHA! PORQUE ME PEGAS!- sobándose la zona afectada

-PORQUE NO TE CALLAS IDIOTA! GRITAS DEMACIADOOOO!- grito con toda su alma que hasta los pájaros de los arboles volaron

A sasuke solo le resbalo una gotita de sudor- ( _ósea que le dice que no grite y ella grita más recio)_

-acamparemos aquí te queda claro!-dijo para después dejar caer su mochila-naruto tu busca leña, sasuke-kun comida y yo voy por el agua

Dicho eso cada quien se marchó en busca de lo asignado

* * *

Sakura se encontraba recogiendo agua con una cantimplora de un pequeño rio no había pasado ni 5 minuto en encontrarlo

-sé que estas hay-un estaba de espaldas pero podía sentir a la perfección ese chacra-¿Qué haces aquí?

De entre los matorrales salió sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y pa´ que también muy sensual

-no me has contestado-dijo la peli-rosa con la intención de dándose la vuelta para verle la cara pero él se lo impidió posicionándose a espaldas de esta. sakura gimió al sentir el aliento de sasuke en su oído para después morder levemente la oreja de la chica arrancándole unos cuantos gemidos más -¿no deberías estar buscando comida?

-¿para qué? Si naruto dijo que comeríamos ramen instantáneo y que no buscara comida-dijo el chico con tono sensual moja bragas

-no…vamos a hacerlo… aquí- afirmo la kunoichi con voz entrecortada al sentir como la mano del el chico se posesionaba en uno de sus senos para después subía a la cremallera de su blusa y empezaba a bajarla lentamente

-¿Por qué? Nunca lo hemos hecho en la intemperie concédeme esta fantasía-terminado de bajar la cremallera hasta el ombligo para adentrar la mano derecha en la blusa y el sostén masajeando el seno derecho de la chica el cual tenía el pezón endurecido cosa que hizo que gruñera excitado

-sasuke-kuunn-gimió mondando al diablo toda la cordura dándose la vuelta para estampar sus labios con los de su amado rodeando el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos y él la tomaba por la cintura. Sasuke retrocedió hasta que llego al árbol más cercano cuando invirtió los papeles golpeando rudamente la espalda de sakura con el tronco del árbol. sakura pego un salto para enredar sus piernas en la cadera del chico al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se perdían en el cabello negro de sasuke.

Sasuke no se quedaba atrás ya que al momento de que sakura se subiera a sus caderas con la mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar el trasero de esta mientras con la otra mano se volvió a adentrar en el sostén para acariciar los pequeños senos de la chica sin dejar de explorar su boca con la lengua con besos que solo ellos saben cómo dar con tal pasión, amor, ansiedad, deseo y hasta tal punto un poco rudos y sádicos ya que muchas veces un de los dos acababa con los labios un poco rotos pero a ninguno de los dos le importa porque si su relación desde el principio era un poco masoquista (tomando en cuenta los intentos de asesinato) porque habría de será delicados al hacer el amor

Sintiendo como su erección chocando en el vientre de la chica haciéndola soltar un gemido y luego otro y otro excitándolo más

Y de pronto

TRACK! (El sonido de una rama rota) [ _Lo se mis efectos de sonido son un asco_ ]

Naruto parado enfrente de ellos con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada

Nadie se movió durante unos minutos y ninguno de los tres no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en shock hasta que sakura empujo un poco a sasuke y apresurarse a cerrar su blusa y casi al instante sasuke también reacciono separándose de ella

-uu…uuss…te…desss-atino a decir naruto aun sin salir del shock todo sonrojado y nervioso

-naruto deja que te expliquemos-dijo la chica tratando de calmarlo para después dar dos pasos al frente al mismo tiempo que el rubio dio dos hacia atrás

-UU…UUSS…TE…DESSS!-esta vez con un tono de voz muy alto mientras los apuntaba con el dedo de manera acusadora

-dobe tranquilízate no para tanto-dijo el azabache de lo más fresco metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

\- UU…UUSS…TE…DESSS!-repitió el rubio manteniendo su pose de madre que descubre que su hijo es gay

-NARUTO DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN IDIOTA-sakura estaba más que encabronada pero el detonador de la vena en su frente fue la risa burlona que dejo salir sasuke a lo que al momento de darse cuenta de las intenciones homicidas de su novia se calló completamente volteado hacia otro lado haciendo como que la virgen le habla

-tú y yo más tarde hablamos -que aunque lo dijo con un tono muy suave de voz eso no quiere decir que fuera menos escalofriante y amenazador

-hmp-si esa fue su gran respuesta- _(ja ahora se hace la digna pero hace rato no parecía poner resistencia lo único que me molesta es esta puta erección que no quiere bajar ¿qué tan caliente puedo estar?)_

-saben que mejor me voy…yo los dejo para que…acaben…lo que estaban haciendo-dijo naruto más tranquilo tomo los botes de agua y se alejo rápidamente hacia el campamento-POR CIERTO TEME SACTE ESA SALCHICHA DEL PANTALON- grito mientas se alejaba sabiendo que con esa erección no podría seguirlo a lo que al instante una venita en la frente de sasuke se incho y ante lo dicho por el rubio hiso que sakura dirigiera su mirada a el pantalón de su novio para después soltar una risita haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara con una ceja alzada

-así que una salchicha eh?-dijo la pelirosa con un eje de burla

-sí y tú la arreglaras-dijo el Uchiha jalándola hacia el para volver a arrinconarla en un árbol

-naruto nos está esperando-creyendo ingenuamente que con esa se escaparía ( _ **ayyyy madre santa que yo me lo como *¬***_ _cállate no vez la situación_ _ **relájate que te recuerdo que tienes las bragas mojadas**_ _estamos en una misión ¿si recuerdas que es eso?_ _ **que bien se siente esa mano SI QUE LASIGA MOVIENDO**_ _cuuuu...anndoooo….puso su mano hayyy… ay SI! HAA MASSS*¬*_ _ **te dije que caerias…**_ )

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta el pelinegro ya había dirigido su mano la zona intima de la chica estimulándola sobre la tela de short y las bragas asiéndola gemir

-veo que te gusta-dándole su típica sonrisa arrogante-estas mojada, dime continuamos lo que dejas hace un momento

-solo…unnn….ratitooo-dijo entrecortadamente la chica para después besar los labios del Uchiha con desesperación

* * *

Naruto comiendo ramen sentado en el césped con cara de hastiado con unos cuatro botes de ramen instantáneo tirados al lado suyo

-aaaa pero como tardan debería irme a dormir

En ese momento de entre los matorrales salieron Sasuke y Sakura quienes parecía que tenían tatuado en la frente la palabra "placer"

-supongo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que vi hace un rato-dijo el rubio levantándose del suelo con expresión seria- en primer lugar tendrán que pagarme la terapia psicológica-esta vez relajando el rostro y mostrando una sonrisa sincera después de todo era sus mejores amigos casi casi hermanos no podía estar más feliz por ellos

Sakura dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa-naruto te lo íbanos a decir pero no sabíamos como

-si y me entere de la peor manera

-no dobe, kakashi se enteró de la peor manera-hablo el pelinegro con un eje de burla a lo que el jinchuriki puso cara de asombro-unieras visto su cara

-¡kakashi-sensei lo sabe! ¿Cuándo se ente…-no termino la pregunta cuando un fuerte ventisca los azoto asiendo que los tres dirigieron su vista hacia la montaña de la cual salía una extraña bruma roja el primero en hablar fue naruto-¿Qué la bruma no era azul?-sus dos compañeros solo asintieron ante lo obvio.

* * *

bueno hasta aqui el el segundo capitulo este y los proximos dos seran tipo flashback para mostrar como obtienen la dichosa maldición

espero que les guste

bye bye \\[`°~°´]/


End file.
